Update 2.2
Update 2.2 is the 12th major update of Geometry Dash with no set release date. Geometry Dash Lite Introductions On 22 December 2017, Geometry Dash Lite was updated to 2.2 with the following: *New level "Electroman Adventures"! *Bugfixes and tweaks Trivia *As of 15 February, 2020, Update 2.2 has had the longest wait of any Geometry Dash update, at around 3 years and 1 month, or 2 years and 3 months if Update 2.11 is included. As of January 2020, this is longer than the wait times for updates 1.6 through 2.1 combined. This wait will be longer than the times of updates 1.5 through 2.1 on 27 February 2020. **The Geometry Dash community has waited longer from 2.1 to 2.2 than from 1.0 to 2.0. **If Update 2.2 is not released before 22 June, 2020, then it will have taken longer than all previous updates combined. **If Update 2.2 is not released before 26 June, 2020, then it will have taken half the game's entire lifespan to be released. *Update 2.2 is currently the update with the most previews and sneak peeks. *Update 2.2 was originally going to be a small update, but RobTop said that "the update grew bigger as time went on". **Update 2.11 was originally meant to be a small "pre-update", but has been the latest update for over 2 years. *There have been hacked APKs created by SMJS of Geometry Dash World, Geometry Dash SubZero, Geometry Dash Meltdown, and Geometry Dash Lite that allow usage of new 2.2 features. *RobTop started to reveal plans for 2.2 even before 2.1 was released when he discussed the new camera controls. *Update 2.2 will be the fourth consecutive update to feature a new gamemode. Previews Sneak Peeks Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Example 1 |Fun with 2.2: The Random Trigger Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Example 2|Fun with 2.2: Camera Controls Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Example 3|Fun with 2.2: Where am I going? Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Example 4|TimeWarp test Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Example 5|eheheheheh Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Example 6|Test animations 2.2 Editor Previews Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Editor Preview 1|Geometry Dash 2.2 Particle Editor Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Editor Preview 2|Uhm... Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Editor Preview 3|Better random trigger Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Editor Preview 4|New editor feature Gallery Teasers= Update2.2-1.png|The first 2.2 teaser, showcasing the new game mode, now confirmed to officially be named, "Swing". Update2.2-2.png|The second teaser hinting at a new soundtrack, which has been confirmed to be 'Explorers' by Hinkik. Update2.2GauntletsPreview.jpg|The third teaser, showcasing 30 new Gauntlets Update2.2ComponentsPreview.png|The fourth teaser, showcasing some of the new pixel art blocks. Update2.2-3.png|The fifth teaser, showcasing a concept for a new Platformer Mode exclusive gamemode (Will most likely be for 2.3). screenshot-www.youtube.com-2020.01.02-11_06_34.png|The sixth teaser, a concept art for a king of THE MAP. |-|THE MAP Teasers= Update2.2-Map1.png|The first teaser for "THE MAP", with a dragon peeking out of an icy structure in a snow area. Update2.2-Map2.png|The second teaser for "THE MAP", showcasing what appears to be a mine with a skull on top of it, possibly a level on the map. Update2.2-Map3.png|The third teaser for "THE MAP", showcasing a grassy area with a bush and some trees. Image part 218.png|The fourth teaser for "THE MAP", showing a path through a grassy area. |-|Content Previews= Update2.2-Flymode.png|Concept art of the new "jetpack" that replaces the ship while in platformer mode. Update2.2-DiscordIcon.png|Art of a new Discord themed icon. Update2.2-BoomlingIcon.png|Art of two versions of an icon based on Boomlings. Version "B" was chosen in the end. Update2.2-ARGIcons.png|Art of several new icons revealed at the end of the 2.2 ARG. Half of them are the new Boomlings icons. Update2.2-ARGVaultCode.png|An image with a code for the new Vault. It was revealed at the end of the ARG. Screenshot_70.png|An image showing off the hex/RGB code values in color triggers, shown off by RobTop in the Geometry Dash Discord server. Update2.2-AutoBuildRandom.png|An image showcasing the randomization possibilities with the auto build, sent by RobTop in the Geometry Dash Discord server. References Category:Updates